


The Angel to His Demon

by Silvermoon19 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, One Shot, Original Character(s), Please Don't Kill Me, Prompt Fic, Romance, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Silvermoon19
Summary: To the guys looking for my stories...Congratulations! You've found it! I regret nothing and have yet to write something I hate.Please don't kill me for what I've written nor why I've written it. You have all adled my brain and now this is all I can write.P.s. Might have more chapters added on later.
Relationships: Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. "First" Kiss

They were new to this whole...dating thing. Yeah, he might have been a demon and some would call him dangerous, but Alexis didn't care. Her lover was nothing but kind and gentle toward her. She loved him, heavens above did she love him! She could spend the entire day just staring into his eyes. He was so handsome. Tall. A great smile.

Oh, and the _chemistry_ between them. One could faint from the palpable tension and the gentle touches. Her heart fluttered any time they touched. Yes, they'd kissed before. If one could even deem it a kiss. She'd been so flustered and shocked when he pressed his warm lips against hers that she hadn't been able to return the carress. She wanted to make him happy, to show him she loved him.

Which lead her to the current situation they were in now. She didn't really remember the exact events that had led them to this point, but she wasn't going to complain.

He had her lifted off the ground, hands on the back of her legs to keep her there, her back pressed into the wall of the living room. The demon pressed a trail of hot kisses up her neck, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh there. Her head lolled to the side, wanting more and trying to give him every opportunity he needed. Her hands rested on his broad shoulders, fingers curling into the thin fabric of his shirt, grasping at anything to keep her grounded. She whimpered, chest heaving almost to the rhythm of her erratically beating heart. She felt hot, mind fuzzy with pleasure. She wasn't used to so much attention. She didn't know what to do with it, she felt powerless but safe in his strong arms.

He pulled away from her neck and she whined at the loss...

Only to gasp in sweet surprise when he caught her lips in a searing kiss. Taking the opportunity, he licked inside her mouth, strong, long tongue brushing against hers. Alexis mewled at the sensation. Her hands slid up the back of his neck to bury themselves in his hair. The demon smirked, her cute noises spurring him on. What other noises could he make her sing? The poor girl saw white when his tongue wrapped around hers, pulsing and sucking like she was a drink he was trying to swallow. Her eyes rolled back, shutting at the strange but wonderful new sensation. She was on cloud nine, panting and begging for more though no words left her mouth.

He pulled away only when he thought she needed to catch her breath, but he didn't go far. He nuzzled into her neck, pressing soft kisses wherever he could. He chuckled lowly, feeling her shiver under his affection.

"What would your friends say," he asked in a low voice, tone filled with amusement. "If they knew their sweet innocent angel was getting ravaged by a demon like me?"

Alexis panted, heart racing and chest warm. She didn't know...she couldn't talk. She was still trying to process what the heck just happened. She loved it. She loved him. She wanted more. She wanted him.

_Needed_ him like she needed the breath in her lungs. When he looked back at her, she almost melted. His dark eyes, pupils blown wide, were filled with nothing but need and adoration. Without hesitation, she leaned in, covering his lips with her own in a sweet, gentle kiss that had him shivering. The fact she could create this reaction from such a powerful entity blew her mind. She wanted to shower him with affection forever, just to show him how much she loved him. Her tongue flicked out to give him a kitten lick, brushing against the plumpness of his bottom lip before she pulled it into her mouth and gave it the softest nibble.

His body quivered, muscles rolling beneath the skin. His grip on her legs tightened just a fraction.

With innocent, big doe eyes, she looked up at him, leaning up to whisper, "Don't leave yet...please."

And let me tell you, he didn't.


	2. Sweet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of jealousy...that's it. Enjoy!

They had a visitor. The demon, whom we shall call Al, didn't like this visitor. Alexis didn't seem to mind, but Al was on edge. The young man known as Tanner was flirty. Oh so flirty. He kept making moves on Alexis being overly kind and sweet, winking at her and just being an overall charming devil.

Al might have laughed if he weren't so jealous. Just the thought of this young man trying to steal Alexis away had him on edge. He wanted to kill the guy. But his sweet angel Alexis wouldn't allow it. So he'd just have to sit back and watch as Tanner flirted and Alexis giggled. Al bristled. But brushed it off. He knew Alexis loved him. There was no need for concern.

But still...the ugly truth of jealousy was there, gnawing away at his black soul and filling him with an inherent _need_ to claim, to mark his territory.

They'd just gotten home from work, they were co-workers at a hospital downtown. Al's, actually. Alexis had known something was wrong. Al had been acting...different. His bright smile wavered and his tone seemed off. She felt bad. Maybe she shouldn't have enjoyed the harmless flirting so much. She needed to fix this. When they got through the door, Alexis just a few feet away, she turned to Al and tilted her head back. Darn him and his height!

She tapped his chest.

He looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Could you lean down for a moment?" she asked very sweetly, giving him her famous doe eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

Without hesitation, he leaned down to accommodate her, wondering what on earth she needed.

As soon as he was within reach, her arms snaked around his neck. She stood on tip toe, planting her soft lips against his in what she intended to be a quick kiss.

Al's eyes snapped wide. Holy...he pulled her against him, refusing to be beaten at his own game. He moved against her sweet attack, heart jumping at the softness she gave. His tongue swept passed the defenses of her mouth, drawing her closer. Her fingers curled into the hair at the base of his head. His hands ran down her sides to grip gently at her hips, keeping her against him. Then she melted against him, so pleased and happy she wanted to just stay right there. A happy sigh escaped her.

Al opened his eyes, looking past his lovely angel to the sullen Tanner who looked rather displeased. Al smirked and winked at him.

Take that, ya cheeky fool.


	3. Jealousy Strikes...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...more jealousy...though a bit toned down. Heh, I regret nothing.

Here they were again. He could not keep his hands off her. Yes, he had tons of work to do. But that could wait for a little bit. Al had been out on a mission for several hours and he missed his girl. His sweet…wonderful…girl. He pushed Alexis down onto the couch, rough, needy lips never leaving hers as he took everything she wanted to give. God, he loved her. She was the heaven’s chorus, earth’s melody, and hell’s rhapsody wrapped in one delicious package. Al craved her, needed her next to him, needed her _now_.

Alexis whined sweetly, her hands pressed against his chest, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. He nipped at her, breathing heavily as he tried to slow down. When he pulled back, a crooked smile lifted the corners of his mouth. She was blushing, chest heaving. Her thick, caramel hair was tousled from his hands finding purchase there. Her sage green eyes were soft and hazy, flicking back and forth between his. She truly was beautiful.

"S-stop staring, please," Alexis murmured, voice shaky, her cheeks reddening under his attention.

He chuckled deeply, dipping his head to nuzzle into the crook of her neck. "Very well...but only because you asked so nicely, darling."

He heard her breath catch and a wicked grin split his face before he bit down on the tender flesh. She whined sharply, fingers digging into him, squirming. He licked over the spot to soothe it, then pressed a line of kisses up the side of her neck. She was his and no one else's. He'd make sure everyone knew. He'd make her skin a patchwork of his mark, make sure she couldn't hide it. Force Tanner to realize the obvious. Alexis was taken.

Alexis whimpered and squirmed, eyes shutting when he started sucking on the sweet spot just behind her ear. Her heart leapt at the sensation. It felt so good. She was so shy, she couldn't bring herself to ask.

Luckily for her, Al didn't have to read her mind to know what she wanted. Done with marking her as his (for now), he fondly turned her head toward him, leaning down and giving her the lightest kiss. He started to pull away, knowing the teasing drove her mad. He smirked when she chased after him, letting her catch him. Then he dove in, giving her everything he had. Biting, licking, keeping her pinned beneath him until she was spent and completely blissed out.

Al chuckled softly long after they had stopped, a sleeping Alexis curled into his side. Bruises were starting to form on the curve of her neck. He smirked. Maybe now Tanner would get the hint.


	4. Shaking Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far it's been Al leading the way. My girl needs her moment to shine! So I'm going to give it to her.
> 
> Songs: I'm Not Her by Julia Brennan  
> Version of Me by Sasha Sloan
> 
> Current mood: I need chocolate and a punching bag...and maybe something to cuddle with, so we'll see how the rest of the day goes.

Alexis had been wanting to show Al just how much she loved him. Everything up to this point had been him showing her his love. Well...it was her turn. She had everything planned out her in head. But, she was still very nervous. She'd never done anything like this before...she'd never dated before. Never had _anyone_ before.

Movie, check.

Mood set, check.

Making her move? Not yet.

Al seemed content with just watching a movie. She swallowed thickly, clenching her shaking hands into tight fists. She let out a nervous puff of air. Frick. It was now or never. Adjusting, she sat up and swung her leg over Al's lap, straddling him with her arms draped loosely around his neck. In this position, it put her at about eye level with him. A nice change, considering he was always taller than her. She felt him tense up a little, a shocked look on his face, then his hands gently found their place on her hips. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. Heat rushed to her cheeks.

_Abort, abort, abort!_

"Something you want?" he asked, clearly amused by the predicament they were in.

Alexis squirmed a little bit. Stay strong! "Maybe," she said as smoothly as possible. "Just thought maybe you'd enjoy a little...attention."

The low chuckle came from his chest and vibrated through him. "What did you have in mind?"

She pursed her lips, soft gaze dropping from his eyes to his mouth. "Maybe...a little of this?" she asked innocently, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss.

He hummed appreciatively, thumbs rubbing soft circles on her hips. "That's nice...anything else?"

Fueled with confidence, she pressed against him, deepening the kiss with a soft moan and a tilt of her head. She needed this...she wanted this. She wanted him to feel how much she loved him. When he let her lead the kiss (and they both knew he could easily take control), her heart fluttered. She raked her fingers through his thick hair, tugging ever so slightly. The groan that rumbled in his chest was all she needed to know she was doing something right. But this isn't what she had planned. She pulled away, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. She wanted to take her time with this, savor the moment and just...not rush things anymore. She pressed gentle kisses on his temple, shivering when his hand slid up her back to tangle in her hair. Every touch was causing her skin to burn, to ache for more, more, more! She'd die if she didn't have him. She knew it. 

Alexis finally made her way back to his mouth, pressing warm lips against his. She blushed, looking up to find him watching her. A smug look was on his face, something that made her quiver with excitement. She refused to back down now when the challenge was so clear in his burning eyes. Locking eyes with him, she licked at his lips and teeth, coaxing his mouth to part before her tongue brushed against his. Her cheeks reddened even more, feeling him shudder underneath her. But she kept staring at him, refusing to back down. Hands weaving their way into his hair, she kept him still while tilting her head just so...and started to suck on his tongue like he'd done to her. His grip tightened and she felt him shake.

A sharp gasp escaped her when he suddenly moved. She was pressed against the cushions of the couch, helpless and at his mercy. He was grinning wickedly at her, a fire burning in his irises. His hands latched onto her wrists and pinned them above her head, leaving her completely exposed. Alexis swallowed thickly, staring up at him with doe eyes.

So much for taking things slow...


	5. Author Note

Okay, honestly...there can only be _**so much kissing**_. Only so much! So, I thought I'd really shake things up. I have found several...prompt lists that I will be using to create different scenarios for these two. We'll see how it goes, but I'm hoping to keep my interest in this project for a bit longer. At least, I hope to. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell me, I'd honestly appreciate it.

I do really, really, really enjoy writing for these characters. Hence the help from the prompts...duh.


	6. Author's Note 2

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've...kind of lost inspiration. Not that I don't have ideas or that I don't want to right, I just...can't. It's like my mind is tired, but it's still going. There's a lot of things going on right now, things that aren't necessarily caused by anyone but my own stupid self.

Has anyone ever noticed that you can start a day off great, but then all these negative thoughts just creep in one by one...and then you start just....ugh. Feelings are messy.

Anyway, I'll be back soon I hope, with more chapters! If...if anyone is reading.


End file.
